Play with me Mika
by King Ren 77
Summary: "No, I'll do what you want." Mika said hurriedly. "Really?" The demon sounded so happy and surprised that Mika felt a bit sick. "That's good. Play with me, Mika."
1. Let's Play a Game

**Set somewhere in the current timeline-ish of the manga. The first time they went to Ferid's mansion. In case there's a second.**

* * *

"Mika, I missed you," Yuu whispered in Mika's ear, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Mika immediately stiffened. "I missed you too." He said, afraid of setting the demon off.

Maybe the demon thought that he wouldn't notice, but he could tell just by the slight difference in Yuu's tone and voice that he was a demon.

Mika shouldn't have left him alone. They were going to get some fresh air, they couldn't stand to be in that place any longer, Freid's mansion, at least Mika couldn't. Yuu honestly hadn't seem all that bothered. Yuu was strong, stronger then Mika. Yuu said he had to go the bathroom and he didn't need Mika to babysit him, so Mika listened and went on ahead. He didn't think he'd be greeted by a demon when Yuu came back.

The demon chuckled. "What were you planning on doing, playing along until I told you?"

Mika frowned, before escaping Yuu's arms and turning around.

"Did something happen? Why are you a demon?"

"You didn't answer my question," Yuu said harshly.

"You didn't answer mine," Mika replied.

The demon growled, before pulling Mika toward him by his collar.

"Are you trying to agitate me? If you have a problem just say it."

"I want you to change back into a human."

The demon smirked wickedly. "I'll change back when you do."

Mika glared at him, Yuu wasn't sure if he'd turn into ice from that glare.

"You don't have to change back, though, I think you're perfect the way you are," Yuu said, wrapping around Mika from behind again.

"What are you planning on doing?" Mika asked.

"Well," Yuu said. It sounded like he was pouting. "I was planning on playing with you for a bit, but you don't seem like you want to. Should I kill our new family instead Mika? Do you want another one dead?"

"No!" Mika shouted. Shit, he screwed up. He wouldn't exactly call Shinoa and the others family, but he did care about what happened to them and he wouldn't let a comrade die again.

"No, I'll do what you want." Mika said hurriedly.

"Really?" Yuu sounded so happy and surprised that Mika felt a bit sick. "That's good. Play with me, Mika~" Yuu let go of him and pulled him so they were both sitting down on the ground.

"Do you know any games?" Yuu asked.

Mika just stared at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuu asked angrily, growling.

"You weren't joking, you meant real games?"

Yuu shrugged. "If you want to do something else that's fine with me. Only one of us might enjoy it though~." Yuu said before putting his hand on Mika's thigh. Mika scooted away from him a bit.

"No, let's play a game," Mika said.

"Okay, like what?"

"...Rock paper scissors?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's not like the vampires played all sorts of games back in the sanguinem."

"Oh, I'm sure they did, just not the type we're talking about now."

They used to play games all the times with their family back when they were kids, Mika knew that. Somehow he'd forgotten most of them, or at least the ones Yuu seemed to enjoy. He didn't know how he could do that, but most of his memories back then were fading away. He couldn't dwell on that now though.

Yuu suddenly pouted.

"You've failed me, Mika. I'm too bored now, I can't help myself. I'm gonna do what I want."

"Wait, Yuu-chan-!"

"Oh!" Yuu suddenly clapped, looking as excited as if Mika just told him the war was over. Though, he probably wouldn't care in this state. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Mika asked worriedly.

"I thought of a game we could play. I'll go first." Yuu said, biting Mika's neck.

Mika didn't know what sort of game this way, but he didn't want to admit he was enjoying it. Now he knows how Yuu feels when Mika bites him, or maybe not. Maybe he only felt this because of how he felt for Yuu, but this was so __incredible__.

"Mika~ you're not paying attention to me. Why didn't you hold me like I hold you when you drink my blood? Am I not cute enough?"

"Cute enough?" Mika asked perplexed.

Now he was just messing with his head.

Yuu nodded frantically. "I think you're really cute when you drink my blood."

Mika felt his face heat up. "You're joking."

Yuu smirked. "Not at all~"

Mika couldn't tell what was the truth anymore.

"Now it's your turn, drink my blood, Mika!" Yuu said like some sort excited small puppy. It was sort cute if he was being honest.

He wasn't sure if he should do this, but he had to do something to keep the demon busy.

He bit Yuu's neck, and Yuu wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair like he wasn't a demon right now.

When Mika finished, Yuu licked the remaining blood off of his face. He really reminded him of a puppy now. Or a murderous dog disguised as a puppy. Was the blood loss getting to Mika?

"You're kind of messy, it's cute, though." Yuu smiled at Mika.

"Is there another part to this game?" Mika asked.

"No, not really. I really want to kill them, Mika." Yuu said, smiling as if he were talking about anything other than that.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika tried to think something to do or say, something to stop him.

"You can't kill them." He finally said.

"Why not? I can, you and I both know it."

"I...I don't want you to." Mika had no idea why he said that, it's not as if the demon would care about what he wanted.

"Really? Why didn't you just say so?"

"What?"

The demon snorted. "You think if you say you don't want me to, I won't? How pathetic."

Mika didn't know what to do, he'd have to try to physically stop Yuu-chan somehow, but Yuu-chan was much stronger in this form. Most likely stronger than Mika.

"However, I'll play along with you this time. I won't kill them, happy?"

"What?" Mika asked dumbly.

"I won't kill them. For you, of course. You owe me a favor, though, keep that in mind." The demon said before Mika was greeted with emerald eyes once again.


	2. A Game of Pretend

"Mika, I've been waiting for you!" Yuu said jumping up excitedly. Except this wasn't exactly Yuu, at least not his human self. Yuu was a demon right now.

"How long have you been like this? Did you leave this room?" Mika asked quickly.

They'd decided to share a room in Ferid's mansion, after that indecent. They couldn't predict when Yuu would turn into a demon anymore, not having known what had set him off last time.

Yuu nodded. "I did. Only to get something, though."

"What?" Mika asked, worried it was something to hurt them all.

"Remember when I said you'd owe me a favor? Well, I want to play another game."

"What is it?" Mika asked. He was worried but also relieved at what he said. His last game wasn't that bad. Mika actually might've liked it, he'd never tell him though.

"I'll be the husband and you be the wife." The demon said, pulling out a dress that looked like it could fit Mika.

"You're-you're kidding, right?"

Yuu shook his head. "No, why would you think that? Put on the dress."

Mika did.

He went into the bathroom and that was by their room and changed. He had no clue where the demon had managed to get a dress, but then again this was Ferid's mansion, anything could be in here. He'd also managed to find a pair of hair extensions he'd included with the dress, and heels of course, couldn't forget those. At least as a vampire he didn't have to worry about losing his balance in them. Mika didn't like what he was getting himself into.

"You're so pretty!" Yuu said, smiling. When did he get that suit? He was wearing one now, and Mika thought he should stop questioning the situation. It was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Yuu said, pulling down his collar and smirking.

Mika was growing to hate that smirk.

"No," Mika said.

"Whaat? I can't hear you."

"No!" Mika practically growled.

"Aww~, it sounds like you are. People get grumpy when they're hungry. Drink my blood~."

"I think you like it too much when I drink your blood." Mika mumbled, mainly to himself.

"I don't think so~" Yuu had heard him.

Having no choice, Mika walked over and bit him, pining him to the wall. Yuu held him, stroking his hair that was now down to his waist. Mika really didn't know how Yuu had managed to find those extensions.

"Mika-chan, did you enjoy your meal?" Yuu asked after Mika pulled back.

"Don't call me that." Mika growled, then wiped the remaining blood from his face.

"Does it bother you? You call me Yuu-chan, though." Yuu said.

"Do what you want." Mika said exasperatedly, not being able to argue with that.

"Yay~! Oh, and the game doesn't stop when I turn back, just so you know."

"What?" Mika asked completely confused.

Suddenly Yuu was a human again, and Mika expected him to be confused and ask what was going on, but instead he said, "You look pretty Mika."

"I should, you're the one who picked it out."

"I thought you'd look cute in pink."

Mika's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I...picked it out because I thought you'd look cute in pink." Yuu said carefully.

"So you remember picking it out?" Mika asked.

Yuu nodded, before looking at him nervously. "Mika...I should probably tell you I've been planning this since the last time."

"But you haven't been a demon since then."

"Right...but I remembered what happened last time, even though I said I didn't." Yuu confessed.

"What do you mean? Why would you do that?" Mika asked, starting to get angry.

"I said I didn't because I didn't want you to think I was the one who said those things to you! Even though I kind of did and...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"What part?" Mika said quietly.

"What?"

"What part didn't you mean?"

"All the bad stuff! The mean stuff, I didn't mean any of it! Well...most of it. Sometimes when I'm a demon I get the urge to kill, but..." Yuu said, growing quiet.

Mika embraced him. He loved him, no matter what. But he had to know something. He pulled back and looked at him.

"So why husband and wife?"

He had a million other questions he wanted ask, especially if Yuu really did think he was cute, but that would be awkward and it wasn't important.

"We're gonna adopt children together one day, right?"

"Yes, but you never said anything about getting married, you want that now? Aren't two people supposed to be in love with each other for that?"

"Mika...I am in love with you."

Mika couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wouldn't. Yuu couldn't possibly like him back.

"I understand if you're not, I'm sorry for forcing this all on you. I could make excuses and say it's the demon, but that's me too. You can go change, you don't have to do this, I'll understand. I won't make you do it, even as a demon, and I won't kill everyone, don't wor-"

Mika planted his lips on Yuu's.

It was a quick, simple, maybe even slightly rough kiss, but Mika enjoyed it, it was possibly the best moment of his life.

"Stop rambling," Mika said, smiling as he pulled back.

He didn't mean to let Yuu go on for that long, he just couldn't believe what he heard. Yuu loves him, he really does.

"I love you too." Mika told him, in case he had any doubt.

"You do? I'm so glad." Yuu said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Stop being a crybaby." Mika said, smiling, even though he had started crying himself.

"You're one to talk!" Yuu exclaimed.

Yuu then grew horns, fangs, and his eyes changed to a red color similar to Mika's. It happened so suddenly Mika was a bit shocked.

"Do you mind if I'm here, Mika~?" The demon, Yuu, asked him.

Mika shook his head. "No." He said, smiling and kissing the demon.

"You're such a cute wife, Mika~" Yuu said, pulling back.

"You're such a handsome husband." Mika said, not minding playing along this time. He didn't think he'd mind much of anything right now. Yuu just told him he loved him.

"Feed me?" Yuu asked with a smirk, looking at Mika's neck.

Mika nodded, before moving his hair away to give Yuu access to his neck.

This time, Mika held him, and stroked his hair too, like Yuu-chan did with him.

"Aww, you held me this time, you must really love me." Yuu said when he was finished.

"I do." Mika said, gazing into his eyes. Yuu looked taken aback by his intensity.

"I don't know if I've made it clear enough, but I love you, Mika." Yuu said, in the most serious tone the demon's ever used, kissing him again. Mika smiled into the kiss.

Mika really, really loved Yuu. Demon or not, he loved him. He was so happy Yuu felt the same way.

* * *

 **The mention of them adopting kids together was based on the PS Vita game.**


End file.
